The Night Pride: Rouges
by Anatoliy4040
Summary: Sequel to The Lion Guard.


**Chapter 1: The Pride**

Eighteen months after King Kion's coronation, six months after King Kion and Queen Rani's cubs was born, Kopa, and Mais. Kopa had golden fur, like his father, and a white underbelly. Mais looked like her aunt, Kiara. Kion has also grown, his mane is fully grown. A white owl named Ullu flew over and said, "King Kion, Queen Rani, about nineteen lionesses led by a male lion is heading to the mountain pass."

"Thanks Ullu." Rani and Kion responded.

The owl flew away, "Go get the night pride, I'll take a look at this." Kion told his mate.

They left the Tree of Life, running in different directions. Kion looked closely at the pride, not recognizing them he said, "Who are you?"

"Kiburi. Now, who are you?" The male lion told Kion.

"King Kion." Kion told the male.

"Well then, you are going to get in my way of taking over the Tree of Life." The male lion told him.

The Lionesses started to growl at him. "Any last words?" The large male said to him.

Seeing his friend Anga in the sky, "Yes. With strength and Respect..." He said.

"Night Pride protect." The Night Pride finished.

They came down the hill, seeing that he still outnumbered the Night Pride. "This will be harder, but still we will win." Kiburi said to his pride.

"Enough!" Kion yelled at the rouge pride.

Clouds closed in, and Kion roared. A twister picked the lion and lionesses. The twister blew them away. Kion turned around, and started to walk back to the Tree of Life."Kion, Wait!" A voice from behind said.

Kion looked behind him, his sister-in-law was there. "Vitani, why are you here?" Kion asked her.

"The Pridelands was overtaken by a rouge pride, and the pride is struggling to survive in the outlands." Vitani said to him.

"Okay. I'm assuming you want the Night Pride's help. Right?" Kion replied to the Lion Guard's leader.

"Yes, your majesty." Vitani said as she bowed.

Kion ran to his mate, "Vitani needs our help, a rouge pride took over the pridelands. My family was forced into the outlands." Kion told her.

"I see, but can I go with you?" Rani asked.

"Sure."Kion replied in a worried tone.

"We'll help you. " Kion told his sister-in-law.

"Asante, Kion, Queen Rani." She said.

"You can just call Rani, Kion's family is also my family." Rani said to Vitani.

"Okay, Rani." She replied.

"I'm tried, can I rest before we go?" Vitani asked them.

Kion looked at his queen, "Of course. Any pridelander is welcome at the Tree of Life." He said.

Kopa accidentally ran into his father. "Who's that?" Vitani asked Kion.

"Prince Kopa." He responded.

"I didn't know you had a cub. You know Kiara is having a cub soon." Vitani said him.

"I hope everything will be okay." Kion said to Vitani.

"You can sleep here Vitani, this is where the night pride normally rests." Kion said to her.

After Vitani went to rest, Kion spoke with his grandfather. "Grandfather Mufasa, Rani wants to help me and Vitani fight the rouge pride that took over the pridelands. But, I think she should stay here, because she is queen. I also want her to come, as I like to be near her. What should I do?"

"Kion, grandson, you need as many willing to help to protect the pridelands, but also to protect the Tree of Life." The ghost told him.

"So I shouldn't go help?" Kion asked his grandfather.

"Do what your heart tells you to do." Mufasa said before disappearing.

"Kion, we need to talk." His mate said to him.

"Okay, about what?" He asked her.

"Vitani. I know she is your sister-in-law, but I don't know if I fully trust her." Rani said to Kion.

"That's understandable, but you trust me. Right?" Kion asked her

"Of course, I will always trust you." Rani said to Kion, as the nuzzled each other.

"So, trust me to trust her." Kion said.

"Okay." She replied, and then ran off.

At night, Rani was looking for Kion in the mountains. She found him alone looking at the stars. "I remember the day Timon and Pumbaa introduced Christmas in the Pridelands. Tomorrow would've been the second official celebration, after Bunga gathered up some animals and sung "The twelve ways of Christmas". The day after the brightest star starts to shine." Kion said.

"Kion, what is Christmas?" Rani asked him.

"Rani, Christmas is a special day that happens every year in the Pridelands. I wish I could've seen what my dad had planned." Kion said.

"Do you want to celebrate Christmas here?" Rani asked her mate.

"We would have to do it all tonight." Kion said to Rani.

"Okay what do we do?" Rani asked Kion.

"Well, we should decorate the Tree of Life. And get Makini's help." Kion told her.

"Okay." Rani said.

"I'll meet you there, I have to talk to Mufasa." Kion responded.

"Makini, I need you to help me and Kion get the Tree of Life ready for Christmas." Rani told her royal majuzi.

"Rafiki told me about this, let's do it." Makini said.

The next morning, Vitani woke up. "Merry Christmas Vitani." Kion said.

"What's going on Kion?" Vitani asked him.

"It is Christmas, a holiday Timon and Pumbaa introduced in the pridelands one year ago." Kion said to her.

"Oh?" Vitani responded to her brother-in-law.

Kion ran over to the Tree, and grabbed his gift. "Here, it's for you. You're welcome." Kion said to her, with a smile on his face.

It was a white flower, "You look great." Kion told her.

"Asante Kion." Vitani said.

"You are welcome, it is nice to have some of my family here for Christmas." Kion said.

"You have your friends, Rani, and Kopa. You have your family here no matter what." Vitani told him.

"I know, but I wanted to also celebrate it with family from the Pridelands." Kion said.

"Yeah, I wish the guard and Kovu were here." Vitani said.

"King Kion, a strange lion wants to see you and Vitani." Ullu said to the king.

"Okay, come on Vitani." Kion said to her.

"Lets go." Vitani said.

As Vitani and Kion arrived at the mountain pass, they're ready surprised to see Kovu, and the Lion Guard. "Why is there a flower on your ear?" Kovu asked his sister.

"It was a present from Kion for Christmas." She said.

"Oh. Okay. What is Christmas?" Kovu asked them.

"The day of giving, a day we celebrate every year in the Pridelands." Kion told Kovu.

"Okay." Kovu said.

"We are here to see how Vitani was able to do." Kovu told them.

"Yes, tomorrow we are leaving." Kion said.

"Okay." Kovu said as he turned around.

"Where are you going?" Kion asked him.

"Find a cave to stay in." Kovu said.

"You are welcome into the Tree of Life." Kion told him.

"Kion. Who is this?" Rani asked.

"My brother-in-law, Kiara's mate." Kion answered her, as he nuzzled her.

"Okay." Rani said.

"Let's go to the Tree of Life." Kion told all of them.

"Yeah, Lets." An unknown voice said.

"Attack!" He added

"Rani, assemble the Night Pride." Kion ordered.

"Yes." She said before taking off.

The lionesses surrounded them, they slashed their claws at Kovu's face. Vitani started to get angry. "Vitani! No!" Kion yelled.

"Do not use the roar." Kion demanded.

"Yes, your majesty." Vitani said.

"Your Night Pride isn't here, fearless leader." The male lion shouted.

"Wrong again, Kiburi." Kion said.

"With strength and respect, Night Pride protect." The Night Pride said.

"Lion Guard, Night Pride? We can't win, we are outnumbered." The male shouted at his lionesses.

"Why on Christmas?" Kion asked himself.

"It wasn't your fault they attacked on Christmas." Rani told him.

"How did you know that's what I asked myself?" Kion asked her.

"I can see it in your eyes." She told her mate.

"It's night, lets all go back." Kion told everyone.

They all went to sleep, expect Kion and Rani. "It's been forever since we had fun like this, hasn't it." Rani said to her mate.

"Yeah, I wish we could do this more, but we have to lead the Night Pride and the Tree of Life. We have a lot of responsibilities." Kion told her.

"I wish Kovu and Kiara could have Christmas together." Kion added.

"Yeah, it's really fun." Rani said.

"We sure go to sleep, we have to leave in the morning." Kion said in a sad voice, and still unsure whether Rani should go.

Early in the morning, sun was just rising, "Surak, you will be leading the Night Pride while we are gone." Rani told her uncle.

"Surak, Baliyo, you two are going to also act as the leaders of the Tree of Life. Kion and I and going to help the Pridelanders." Rani added.

"You guys ready, Lion Guard, Kovu, Vitani, Rani, it's a long journey. And a necessary one." Kion said to his group.

They departed, and went the way Azaad showed them, when they first went back to the Pridelands. The roar helped them along the way, and Vitani was surprised at what the roar can do. "Hey Kion, when we take back the Pridelands, can I come back to the Tree of Life. I want to master the roar, like you." Vitani told her brother-in-law.

"Of course, you will always be welcomed at the Tree of a Life." Kion told her.

"Asante Kion." She told him.

"Your welcome." Kion told her, before falling asleep.

Rani walked over to Kion, and went to sleep next to him. He smiled at her. Deep in their minds, they worried about Kopa. Kion also worried about his mom, dad, and sister, he wanted them to be safe. They woke up at sunrise, they continued their trip to the Pridelands. Two nights later, they arrived at the outlands. Queen Jasiri, and King Janja welcomed their friend.

They gathered as many animals as they could, "Today marks the day the Pridelands is under old management." Kion said.

"Till the Pridelands end" Vitani said.

"Lion Guard defend." The Lion Guard finished.

They made their way to Pride Rock, "Rouges, you are finished. Your time in Pridelands, is over." Kion said at the large male lion.

"I don't think you know who I am. Kion, my uncle," the stranger started.

"I don't know who you are. I'm not your uncle." Kion snarled.

"Oh, but you are. I am Nuka's son, son of Scar and Zira." The lion told him.

"Nuka never had a cub." Vitani and Kovu said.

"You're wrong, him and Kike, had a cub." The male said.

"My name is Mlinzi." He added.

Kovu jumped at the lion, the lionesses attacked Kovu. "Kovu, everyone, behind me and Vitani." Kion said.

"Are you sure I can do it?" Vitani asked him.

"Trust and believe in who you are, like I do." He assured her.

"Now, when say now, roar at the lion." Kion added.

"Now!" He shouted.

They roared together, half of the pride flew through the sky, landing in the Backlands. "Now, when I say to leave the Pridelands, you will leave the Pridelands." Kion said aggressively.

"Now, as the rouge Pride is gone, I would like to restore the monarchy. Kovu, Kiara, you are ready to lead the Pridelands." Kion said to the animals of the Pridelands.

"Or should I say King Kovu, and Queen Kiara." He joked.

"Thank you Night Pride, Lion Guard, you have the appreciation of the king and queen." They said together.

"Which reminds me, we have a cub and kingdom to return to." Kion said while he turned to Rani.

"Yes, but we need to rest before we go back." Rani reminded Kion.

"Um, yes, of course we do. I knew that." Kion said.

"Sure you did." Rani said to Kion, in a playful voice.

"You're welcome at Pride Rock anytime." Kovu said to them.

"Asante Kovu." Kion said to him.

The next morning, Kion was the first one up. Rani was awaken a few seconds after, "Kion, where are you?" Rani asked.

"I'm going get drink, before we leave." Kion said.

"Okay, I'm going with you." Rani said to him.

They walked down to the watering hole together. Kion looked at Rani, and jumped at her. "Ha, I pinned you." Kion said playfully.

"Yeah, that's what you think." Rani said to Kion.

She rolled and said, "Now I pinned you."

"That you did, so let's have another round." Kion said to her.

She got off him, and they jumped at each other. Kion said, "Ha, I win."

"You do." Rani said to him.

They nuzzled each other for a minute. "Let's get some water now." Kion said his mate.

They drank, and raced back to Pride Rock. "You two remind me of Kiara and I." Kovu said while sitting at the tip of Pride Rock.

"I know." Kion said him.

"Kion, Rani, I need your help. About ten leopard took over the outlands watering hole." Jasiri told them.

"Ok, show me the way." Kion said.

"Follow me." Jasiri said.

Kion followed his friend to the outlands. Chui, the leader, said "Hello Kion, leader of the Lion Guard."

"Wrong, I'm second in command of the Night Pride, and King of the Tree of Life. But, your messing with my friend's kingdom." Kion snarled at him.

"Now get out of her kingdom, before we have trouble." Kion added.

"Never, leopards stand strong." Chui said.

"Well then, the hard way it is." Kion said, before unleashing the mighty power of the Roar of the Elders.

The leopards flew into the sky, and out of sight. "Asante." Jasiri told her friend.

"Rani ready to go home." Kion asked his mate.

"Well Kiara is having her cub, today or tomorrow. I think we should stay." Rani told him.

"Fine, we'll stay." Kion said in disagreement.

The next day, after Kiara's presentation of the new heir to the throne. "Hey Kiara what is his name?" Kion asked his sister.

"Mufasa, after our grandfather, who helped the Pridelands in times of need." Kiara said.

"Yeah, Mufasa always helps when he needs to." Kion said.

"Well?" Rani said to Kion.

"Well what?" Kion responded.

"How was the presentation, good enough for you?" Rani explained to him.

"Yeah." Kion told her.

Kion ran down Pride Rock.

"Kion where are you going?" Rani asked him.

"To talk with my grandfather." Kion told him.

"Grandfather Mufasa, I don't think staying in the Pridelands was a good idea." Kion told the sky.

"Kion, why do you think that?" The lion in the clouds asked him.

"Well, I'm worried about the Tree of Life, and about Kopa." Kion replied.

"You should do what you think is right." Mufasa told him.

"Okay, thank you grandfather." Kion said, before running off.

Kion went back to Pride Rock, "Rani let's go, we have a long way back to the Tree of Life." Kion told Rani.

"Yeah, we do." Rani said in agreement.

They went back to the Tree of Life, "King Kion, Queen Rani, it's an emergency. The rouge Pride made their pass the Night Pride, and are attack the animals." Ullu, their white owl friend, said.

"Thank you Ullu." Kion said.

"We have to fast." Rani said to her king.

"Agreed. We also have to make sure everyone is okay." Kion said.

They wen through the mountain pass, "Rouges! Stop now!" Kion yelled.

The rouge pride looked at the king and queen, "We are not going to stop. This is just a nice dinner. All you can, for free." The leader said to them.

Kion lost control of the roar, the rouge pride flew out of the valley. Everybody was shocked to see the full power of the roar. "Dad, did you know the roar was that powerful?" Kopa, his cub, asked him.

"No son, I did not." Kion said.

"My sister will one day have that power. Right?" Kopa asked.

"Yes, your sister will have the roar of the elders one day, hopefully." Kion answered.

"Doesn't the Lion Guard have the roar. How do you and the Lion Guard have the roar?" Kopa asked.

"Good question, Vitani and I both have the roar. I gave her the roar about one year before you were born. Let's go to the Tree of Life." Kion told his son.

They entered the Tree of Life, "Makini, show Kopa what happened in the Pridelands. The battle of the Lion Guards." Kion told his royal majuzi.

"Okay King Kion." Makini said.

Makini tapped her staff against the drawing. "Vitani and Kions' guards were tied. Vitani called for a mashindano, Kion said that she didn't stand a chance against the roar. Kion remembered what Askari said about leading the Lion Guard. He stated that Vitani won, by challenging him even without roar. That is how your father was able to master the roar." Makini told the young cub.

"That's what happened." Kopa asked.

"Yes, at least what Vitani, Kion, and Kiara said." Makini replied.

"Kopa want to play tag." His sister asked.

"Sure, but know I'm the fastest around." Kopa said.

"You sure, son?" Their father asked.

"Yeah." Kopa told him.

"Are you faster than Fuli, or Azaad?" Kion asked his son.

"Well, they aren't lions." Kopa responded.

"Fuli is the fastest in the Pridelands, and the Tree of Life. That was why she was on my Lion Guard." Kion said before walking away.

Meanwhile, the rouges from the Pridelands, combined with the rouge pride that tried to take the Tree of Life. The Pridelander rouge lion won the fight, the other male lion was exiled from the pride. "I have taken over the Pridelands, but didn't have enough fighters to keep my position. We now have enough." He said.

"What about roar?" His second-in-command asked him.

"My uncle will have no chance to take us down now." He assured the lionesses.

The pride made their way through the mountain pass. Kion and Rani were alone. "Uaminifu, you take Rani. My uncle is all mine. I will avenge my father." Mlinzi told his pride.

Uaminifu slammed her paw into Rani's head. "Hello again uncle." Mlinzi said.

Mlinzi then slammed his paw into his uncle's head, knocking him unconscious. Ullu saw what happened, and went to inform the Night Pride. "Night Pride, the rouge pride has knocked Kion and Rani out. There is more of them, about forty."

"Thanks Ullu, we'll take them on." Fuli said to the owl.

The Night Pride made their way to the mountain pass. "The mighty Night Pride, without the roar, or their leaders. What will you ever do now?" Mlinzi said.

"I don't know who you, but if you think we need the roar to defeat you. You are greatly mistaken." Fuli said.

"My Pride way outnumbers you, and without my uncle's roar." Mlinzi said, but was cut off.

"What did you do to my brother-in-law?" Vitani asked from behind.

"Aunt Vitani, Lion Guard, what are you doing here?" Mlinzi asked.

"Nuka never had a son." Vitani said in anger.

"Wrong?" He shouted.

Vitani roared at him, him and ten lionesses flew out of sight. "Now, you leave. I will use it on you." Vitani said.

The lionesses ran off in fear. "Kion wake up." Vitani said at his unconscious body.

"He still breathing." Nirmala said.

"Let's get him back to the Tree of Life, with Rani." Vitani said.

They waited thirty minutes, "Don't worry Rani and Kion will be fine." Makini said to the pride.

"So, Mom and Dad will be fine. Right?" Kopa and Mais asked the mandrill.

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay, asante Makini." Kopa said.

"What does asante mean?" Mais asked Kopa.

"Thank you, it is something I learned from dad." Kopa said.

"Okay." Mais said.

"Kion, Kovu and Kiara wanted me to tell you thank you. The rouge pride were also the leaders of the backlands, which now they count as apart of the Pridelands. They wanted me to tell you that if you ever need help, you can count on the Lion Guard." Vitani said.

"Asante Vitani." Kion replied weakly.

"You are very welcome, your majesty." Vitani said while she walked out.

Kion went back to taking a nap. Rani awoke soon after. "Kion, I have to talk to." Rani said to awaken her king.

"Okay, what Rani?" Kion asked.

"It's about how we were defeated easily." Rani said.

"That was one time. It's not our fault." Kion said, while deep in his mind he knew she was right.

"Well if we can't protect the Tree of Life with the Night Pride, then how will we continue the monarchy?" Rani asked.

"Well I know that if they can sneak up on us, then we can't protect. The Tree of Life will fall." Kion added.

"So, what do we do? My family has been in control of the Tree of Life, for a long time. Just like you and the Pridelands." Rani told him.

"I know, and we saw how the Pridelands turned out. Maybe we need to combine forces with the Pridelands. But, I don't know what to do." Kion said, and almost started crying.

"It's okay Kion, it's okay to not know what to do. No one ever knows what to do all the time Kion." Rani said to him.

"I know, but we are talking about a kingdom. I wish my dad was here." Kion told her.

"Let's go talk with your grandfather, he is one of the wisest lions I heard of. Even more wise than my grandmother." Rani said to him, leaving the Tree of Life.

"Can you talk to Mufasa?" Kion asked her.

"Well let's find out." Rani told him.

They made their way to the plateau, "Grandfather Mufasa. Me and Rani need your advice." Kion said.

"Yeah." Rani added.

A lion face appeared in the clouds, "I am here Kion, Rani. What do you need?" Mufasa asked.

"Well, we don't know how we should proceed to protect our kingdom, and the Pridelands." Rani said.

"Yeah, the rouges are trying to take over. We were easily defeated today, and would've died if it wasn't for Vitani." Kion added.

"I see, Kion you need to sort out a deal with your sister." The deceased king said.

"Okay, asante, Mufasa." Rani said.

"Come on Kion we are going to the Pridelands." Rani said to Kion.

"Okay." Kion replied.

They made their way to the Pridelands, after two days. They arrived at Pride Rock, "Queen Kiara, King Kovu, I need to speak to you. It's about protecting our lands." Kion said.

"Okay. Let's go Kovu. Also, Kion you don't need to address us, or at least me like that, you're family." Kiara said.

"Okay, but the rouge pride that took over the Pridelands, took over another rouge that was attacking the Tree of Life. Now they have almost forty lionesses in their pride. Me and Rani were easily knocked out by two, and if it wasn't for Vitani we would've died." Kion said to his sister.

"Yes, but I don't know what to do." Kovu and Kiara said.

"Well, neither do I." Kion said.

"I mean a defense pact, maybe, but it takes too long to go between the kingdoms." Rani said.

"Yeah." Kiara said in agreement.

"Maybe speedy, a peregrine falcon." Kion said.

"Yeah okay, every week he will go." Kovu said.

Kion and Rani made their back to the Tree of Life, and found it was overrun by the rouges. Kion roared and they flew away. "Anga can you fetch Speedy for me?" Kion asked his friend.

The birds came back to the Tree of Life. "Speedy, Rani, Kiara, Kovu, and I have came to an agreement that will help us all. Every week you will fly to the Pridelands, and tell them if we're safe, and if they are safe." Kion told the falcon.

"Okay, King Kion." The falcon responded.

The falcon went back to his tree. "Rani, we need to take down these Christmas decorations." Kion told her.

They took down all of the decorations. Makini was in the Tree drawing the first Christmas celebration at the Tree of Life. Kion and Rani gathered all the animals of the Tree of Life, "Everyone, me and Kion have decided to create a new holiday." Rani started

"It's a holiday the my adoptive grand uncles introduced three years ago. Timon and Pumbaa, they raised my father after Mufasa died." Kion added.

"Yeah, and we will carry on their traditions. Since, Timon and Pumbaa are apart of Kion's family." Rani said.

"So, we are going to make Christmas an official of the Tree of Life. The royal family will ensure that everyone has a merry Christmas next year, and we will do something extravagant to celebrate the first Christmas in the Tree of Life." Kion added.

"We will celebrate it with the Pridelanders, and King Kovu, Queen Kiara, King Kion, and I have agreed to alternate the location every year." Rani said, ending the meeting.

"Do you think the animals will accept this new tradition?" Rani asked Kion.

"Sure, the animals of the Pridelands accepted it even before it was official by my dad." Kion told her.

Mais walked into the Tree of Life. "Dad, I overheard you and mom talking about a cub named Mufasa. Who is it?" Mais asked her dad.

"Mufasa is your cousin, my sister and brother-in-law's cub, Queen Kiara and King Kovu." Kion told his daughter.

"So, he is a prince?" She asked.

"Yes, like your brother. Mufasa will one day be king of the Pridelands, and is a important ally of your brother's future kingdom. Kopa and Mufasa will be meeting soon. Now run along, go play with your friends." Kion said.

Later that night, "Dad, Bunga told me a story about an evil tyrant king named Scar, and Zira which took over the Pridelands. Did that happen?" Kopa asked

"Son, I suppose you had to have learned about what happened to your great grandfather someday. Back when my grandfather, Mufasa, was king he had a brother nicknamed Scar. When my father was young, Scar killed Mufasa, and my dad was forced to run away and never come back. My father was rescued by a meerkat named Timon, and a warthog named Pumbaa. They lived their lives under the saying Hakuna Matata. Which means "no worries", but one day my mother, his old childhood friend, found him. Rafiki and her were able to convince him to go back and challenge Scar. My father won, and restored the Pridelands." Kion told his son.

"Whoa." Kopa replied.

"Can I see Timon and Pumbaa?" Kopa asked.

"Sure, when we take you to see the Pridelands." Kion replied.

One week later, Kion, and Rani met Kovu and Kiara at Pride Rock. Mufasa and Kopa also met there. "Hello Mufasa, I'm Prince Kopa or the Tree of Life." Kopa said to introduced himself.

"Hello Kopa, I'm as you said Mufasa, Prince of the Pridelands." Mufasa said.

"Yeah, I heard all about the Pridelands." Kopa told him.

"I have heard something about the Tree of Life, just don't remember." Mufasa said.

"My father said the Pridelands is a close ally to the Tree of Life." Kopa responded.

"It is? I mean I know Aunt Vitani goes to get help form the Tree of Life." Mufasa replied.

"Vitani, she is the leader of the Lion Guard?" Kopa asked.

"Yeah, wasn't your father also the leader of the Lion Guard?" Mufasa questioned.

"Yeah, but Vitani was fierce enough to challenge dad without the roar. That was proof that she was ready to lead the Lion Guard." Kopa answered.

Meanwhile in the outlands, a group of rebels want to bring the infamous, King Sinh. They stole Rafiki's staff, and now they needed the roar. They devised a plan, they would kidnap Kopa and Mufasa. At night, they snuck into the Pride Rock, and put the plan into action. Along the way, they also found Jasiri, alone, so they took her too. The lioness slammed her paw into Jasiri's face, knocking her unconscious.

The next morning, "Rani, Kopa is gone." Kion said in fear.

"Kion, Mufasa is gone." Kiara said.

"So is Kopa, do you think they ran off together?" Kion said to his sister.

"No that isn't like Kopa. He might not always follow the rules, but he knows the danger of being alone." Rani told Kion.

"I think Kion, Vitani, and I should investigate." Rani suggested.

"Okay, Vitani wanna help?" Kion said to the pride.

"The Lion Guard will help you in your search." Vitani responded.

A hyaena entered Pride Rock, "Lion Guard, Kion, Rani, Jasiri is gone." Madoa told the lions.

"I think this is more than them running off." Kiara told Kion.

"Do you have any idea who could've taken Kopa, Mufasa, and Jasiri, Madoa?" Kion asked.

"Yes, the rebel lions at the end of the Outlands." Madoa told them.

"Okay let's go." Kion told everyone going.

Everyone followed Madoa to the lion's den. When they arrived, one lioness spoke " Hello everyone, we were expecting you to show up. I think you want your cubs and Jasiri, right?"

"Give them back now, you know we have the roar." Kion said.

"Well then roar at me, because I will not give them back." The lioness said.

"Actually, roar at me and I will give them back. I don't think you have what it takes to roar." The lioness continued.

Kion and Vitani roared as loud as they could at the lioness, she flew onto the volcano ledge. The other lionesses dropped Rafiki's stick into the fire. King Supu appeared in the fire. "Who are you?" He asked.

"We are the pride of lions ready to take over the Pridelands, and the Tree of Life." The leader said.

"Good, now we will need allies, most importantly, an Egyptian Cobra." The evil ex-king said.

"Ushari's bite was able to make Kion lose control of his roar." The lioness said.

"Nzuri, is it?" The fiery lion asked.

"Yes, and I will get the Egyptian Cobra." She replied.

"Good." He said.

When she left the volcano, the Pridelanders have already left. A group of evil eagles living outside the outlands decided to help. The lionesses and eagles attacked the outlands, to gain control over the land. The close to sixty lionesses outnumbered the outlander army. Jasiri asked the Pridelanders to help, they agreed. The next day, the hyenas and Pridelanders invaded the outlands, but failed. They were allowed to stay in the Pridelands under King Kovu and Queen Kiara's order. The lioness pride moved closer to the Pridelands.

They attacked the Pridelands the next day, setting fire to Kilio Grove, then Hakuna Matata Falls. They were successful every time, the rulers of the Pridelands started to doubt them ruling the Pridelands. "Don't worry, remember before Kion went to the Tree of Life. We lost land to the outlanders, because of Scar." Simba reminded them.

"Dad is right, we have to see what is happing in the outlands." Kion said.

"How?" Rani asked.

"Kinyonga, our lizard friend, that's how Rani." Kion said.

Kion ran to the forest near the Flood Plans. "Kinyonga! We need your help!" Kion called out.

"What do you need?" Kinyonga asked.

"You to spy on the lioness pride in the outlands." Kion told them.

"Sure, we will help." Kinyonga replied.

"Asante Kinyonga." Kion told them before running back to Pride Rock.

Kinyonga went into the outlands and spied on the lioness, "Supu wants us to invade Big Springs." Nzuri said.

Kinyonga heard and reported back to Pride Rock. "Kion, Kovu, the lioness brought back the second king of the Tree of Life, Supu." Kinyonga said.

"Who?" Kion asked.

"You don't know the legend of Supu. While about the time your great grandfather was born, the Tree of Life's first king died in a fire started by his brother. After serval years, the a new king was crowned in the Pridelands. He took his lionesses to the Tree of Life and dethroned Supu, Supu's nephew who took refugee in the Pridelands, was crowned king." Kinyonga told them.

"That's the legend of how the Pridelanders brought back the Tree of Life monarchy, and how the Tree of Life became an ally of the Pridelands." Rani said as she overheard Kinyonga.

"Yes, they didn't know the legend." Kinyonga told Rani.

"Dad, is the relationship between the Tree of Life and the Pridelands because of that? Also, why didn't you tell us the legend?" Kion asked.

"Well, I never heard the story myself. As you know my father died when I was young, and Timon and Pumbaa didn't know it." Simba told them.

"Kiara, Kovu we need to unite the pridelanders again. You two go tell all the pridelanders, me and Rani will go get the Jasiri and her clan." Kion said.

They nodded in agreement. Kion and Rani, and Kovu and Kiara went in different directions. At the end of the day, they reunited. "Pridelanders, we need your help. Supu, an evil king, has returned. This was done before, remember Scar. We were losing until we united together, because together we are strong, separated we are weak." Kion said to the animals of the Pridelands.

"Now who is with us?" Kovu asked.

Everyone decided to join the alliance. The next day, the Pridelanders gathered at the border of the Outlands and the Pridelands. "Listen to me everyone, this is will be a lot harder than before. Not everyone will make it back alive, we are up against about sixty lionesses. Now, is everyone ready?" Kion told the animals.

"Yes." Everyone said.

The army marched into the Outlands. The lionesses attacked the elephants first. Then, the antelopes. The crocodiles and lions attacked the lionesses after the elephants were dead, and most antelopes. Vitani and Kion made their way secretly to the volcano. That is where they met Supu. "Vitani, you have to ask the great kings of the past to decide banish him." Kion told her.

Two lionesses found them. One leapt onto Kion, pushing him to the ground. The other jumped on Vitani, but she was able to push the lioness into the lava behind them. Vitani saw Kion in trouble, she raced over and knocked the lioness off of Kion. Vitani has the lioness pinned to the ground. "Leave lioness, and don't return!" Vitani yelled at the lioness.

"Good job Vitani, and thanks for saving me." Kion said.

Vitani asked the great kings of the past for Supu's judgement. Rain fell into the volcano, the fiery king disintegrated into the volcano. The evil threat was gone, but they still had to beat the lioness. Kion and Vitani left volcano, but they found out that most of the animals were dead. Kion and Vitani combined their roars, creating a mega roar. The lionesses were blasted out of the Outlands. "Hevi kabisa!" Vitani said.

"Yeah it is." Kion told her.

They left the outlands, not knowing the evil plot was just beginning. Nyoka followed Vitani to Pride Rock. At midnight, Nyoka struck, he bit Vitani. His venom wouldn't have affected Kion, as his immune system already knew how to attack it.

Kion was the first awake, then Vitani woke up soon after. "Vitani, you have a scar on your right eye. You have to see Rafiki." Kion told her.

"Okay, we will go see Rafiki. The strange thing is, I didn't feel anything." Vitani said.

Kion took Vitani to see Rafiki, "Vitani, like Kion, you have to go to the Tree of Life. Kion you and Rani will have to take her there." Rafiki said.

"Okay, me and Rani will take Vitani to the Tree of Life. Don't worry Vitani, Nirmala will heal you." Kion said.

"Asante Kion." Vitani said.

Vitani went and sat by a tree. She was sad, she didn't know what to do. "What's Wrong Vitani?" Kovu asked as he appeared from the trees.

"My scar, I don't know, what about the Lion Guard?" Vitani said, while stumbling for words.

"Okay." Kovu said.

The rest of the pride started to wake up, "Rani, Vitani, come on we are leaving." Kion said.

"Why is Vitani coming?" Rani asked.

"She was bitten by a snake." Kion replied.

"She needs healing, like you did. Let's just hope that Nirmala can help her better than you." Rani said.

"Yeah, it wasn't the best." Kion replied.

The three of them headed towards the Tree of Life. When they finally arrived at the Tree of Life, the Night Pride welcomed their leaders. After a week, Vitani was healed. Vitani then went back to the Pridelands, and Kion stayed at the Tree of Life.


End file.
